


Liebesträume

by KingShisui



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingShisui/pseuds/KingShisui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты убьёшь меня, Мунаката Рейши.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebesträume

**Author's Note:**

> Liebesträume (нем.) — «грёзы любви».  
> Написано для K Project Ship Wars.  
> Коллаж к фанфику от котика Рем: http://i.imgur.com/RpEphU8.png  
> Background music:  
> • Franz Liszt — Liebesträume, S. 541: No. 3. «O Lieb', so lang du lieben kannst»  
> • Dietrich Fischer-Dieskau; Daniel Barenboim — O lieb', so lang du lieben kannst

— В детстве я мечтал стать музыкантом.  
Слова Мунакаты встают поперёк горла, словно рыбья кость. Суо нервно сглатывает, наблюдая, как кольца дыма сворачиваются в клубок змей под потолком, и ему кажется, что из комнаты разом выкачали весь воздух.  
Ему кажется, что из головы разом выкачали все мысли.  
— Ага, а я мечтал стать пожарным.  
Диван скрипит под весом их тел, и в этом звуке совсем нет той пошлой романтики дешёвого лав-отеля, которую Суо ожидал почувствовать. Напротив — диван скрипит противно и слишком громко, с пропыленной усталостью старческих суставов.  
Суо поворачивает голову и видит в тёмных глазах напротив замешательство человека, которому только что сказали, что Луна — это центр Вселенной.  
_У фиалок цвет глаз Мунакаты._  
Он говорил, что подобными заявлениями Суо методично разрушает столпы, на которых держится его мировоззрение.  
— Расслабься, Му-на-ка-та, я пошутил.  
После обращения подобных заявлений в шутку столпы за мгновение возвращаются на место.  
Гласные в имени Синего короля привычно плавятся на губах и тянутся, как патока.  
— Из меня пожарный, как из тебя — музыкант.  
Мунаката хмыкает и молча ложится обратно на спину. Отвечать колкостью на колкость — не по уставу Скипетра.  
_Чаще бы ты нарушал чёртов устав и просто жил, Мунаката._  
Между их плечами — всего пара сантиметров и пропасть густых сумерек.  
— Я, между прочим, серьёзно о музыканте.  
_Я знаю._  
Проглотить рыбью кость в горле по-прежнему не получается.  
Свет уличного фонаря тусклыми линиями падает в комнату через окно, рассеянно высвечивает в темноте силуэт обнажённого Мунакаты и плотный дым от его сигареты — он словно призрачная картинка на старой полароидной фотографии, — и Суо не может оторвать от него взгляд, внезапно понимая, что в жизни ещё не видел ничего красивее.  
Суо хочется сказать об этом — используя витиеватые метафоры на всех языках мира и выстраивая извилистые цепочки предложений, — но его красноречие — как Луна в центре Вселенной.  
Оно переворачивает мировоззрение вверх дном.  
Поэтому Суо оставляет при себе так некстати всплывшие в памяти шекспировские сонеты до лучших времён, тушит свою сигарету в пепельнице и склоняется к Мунакате:  
— Для первого секса неплохо, но я уверен, что ты можешь лучше, Му-на-ка-та.  
Ему вдруг становится страшно от того, что ответный колючий взгляд, полный возмущения, будит в нём чувство беззащитности. То самое чувство, которое испытываешь, когда погружаешься в самую глубину океана.  
_Ты знаешь, что впервые поделился чем-то настолько личным, Му-на-ка-та?_  
Романтика дешёвого лав-отеля осталась с безликой и безымянной девчонкой в подростковом возрасте, душном и липком, как растаявшее мороженое в жаркий летний день.  
Суо сцеловывает с губ Мунакаты собственное имя, и толща воды смыкается над его головой.

***

Всё начинается с колкого холода глаз Мунакаты.  
 _Они похожи на арктический лёд._  
Собственная среда обитания всегда напоминала Суо безжизненную пустыню с яростно палящим солнцем, выжигающим внутренности. Ему казалось, что мёртвый песок забился даже в сердце, распространяясь оттуда по всем сосудам, и оно замерло, прекратив биться.  
Полный штиль и усталость, лежащая гранитными плитами на плечах.  
Но однажды в баре он натыкается взглядом на человека в дурацкой синей рубашке и чувствует, как сердце делает болезненный удар о клетку из рёбер. Горячий поток единым всплеском бьёт его вдоль хребта, разгоняет кровь по жилам.  
Ответный взгляд острым льдом вспарывает грудь.  
Ответный взгляд острым льдом разрывает его жизнь на «до» и «после».  
— Зажигалки не найдётся?  
Суо, не задумываясь, протягивает руку и привычным щелчком пальцев поджигает — “Blue Sparks”? кто придумывает такие нелепые названия? — сигарету, зажатую между губ человека в синей рубашке.  
Ему кажется, что в момент демонстрации своей силы этому человеку он видит окружающее его синее пламя и свою кровь на его руках.  
Тот почти ничем не выдаёт своего удивления — шока? страха? злости? — но в глазах на секунду мелькает отголосок чего-то, чуждого ему. Чего-то, похожего на эмоцию.  
Эмоции не поддаются логике и контролю.  
Эмоции неуправляемы.  
Эмоции бесполезны.  
Эмоции всесильны.  
 _Да, Му-на-ка-та?_  
Суо ещё не знаком с человеком в синей рубашке, чей равнодушный взгляд впивается крюками в конечности и опускает в ледяную воду.  
Равнодушие — это эмоция?  
Не-знакомство не мешает им разделить на двоих остаток вечера и бутылку «Сантори» и насладиться возможностью не-говорить.  
Они выходят из бара перед самым закрытием и только тогда вспоминают о существовании такой человеческой формальности, как имя.  
— Суо Микото.  
— Мунаката Рейши.  
Человек — Мунаката — в синей рубашке, прежде чем сесть в такси, бросает напоследок мимолётный взгляд и затягивает цепь вокруг грудной клетки Суо туже.  
 _Так, что под водой не остаётся воздуха._  
Всё начинается с того, что Мунаката Рейши просто не может позволить себе чувствовать. С того, что Мунаката Рейши с готовностью погружается в воду с головой, позволяя ей просочиться сквозь кожу. С того, что Мунаката Рейши топит в ней малейший отголосок сердечных мук.  
Вспоминая их знакомство, Суо закуривает, глядя в чернильное небо и вдыхая дым напополам с первым снегом. Ему кажется, что в тот момент, когда он щёлкнул пальцами, чтобы прикурить чужую сигарету, он поставил знак равенства между любовью и борьбой.  
И сдался в добровольное рабство.

***

— Сегодня во сне ты играл мне Листа.  
Холод на дне глаз Мунакаты пронзает висок прицельным, выверенным выстрелом в упор.  
 _Арктический лёд, толща воды над головой._  
Суо ёжится и прикуривает.  
Суо вспоминает сон — полупрозрачный и робкий, как их первый поцелуй в тени магнолии — такой, каких не было ни разу с тех пор, как над его головой повис Дамоклов меч. Как его жизнь превратилась в сизифову каменоломню королевского долга.  
Суо боится посмотреть на Мунакату.  
 _Тогда была весна, и мои чувства к тебе возили меня внутренностями по битому стеклу._  
— Ты играл мне «Грёзы любви», третью часть. «Люби, пока любить ты можешь». Написанную на стихи Фрейлиграта.  
Мунаката всё ещё молчит и продолжает цеплять крюки испуганного взгляда вдоль позвоночника Суо — по одному на каждый позвонок. Суо знает. Суо научился различать любое выражение этих глаз.  
— Ты играл мне эту мелодию с закрытыми глазами, а я сидел рядом и целовал твою шею.  
Мунаката усмехается так, как он делает это всегда — колко, льдисто, единым звуком разбивая все усилия о бетонную стену сомнений, — и поправляет очки. Суо улавливает движение его ладони боковым зрением.  
— Ты знаешь композитора и поэта? Не ожидал.  
Суо решается посмотреть в глаза Мунакаты и понимает, что был неправ. В его глазах не просто испуг — в них недоверчивость и злость, вой зимнего ветра, швыряющего в лицо изморось и брызги северного моря.  
 _Когда же ты научишься доверять мне, Му-на-ка-та?_  
— Ты знал, что третьи «Грёзы любви» — о безусловной, чистой любви? О преданной любви до самой смерти?  
— Суо, ты говоришь несвойственные себе вещи.  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты сыграл мне этот ноктюрн.  
Мунаката говорил, что подобными заявлениями Суо методично разрушает столпы, на которых держится его мировоззрение.  
Но Суо больше не собирается обращать их в шутку.  
— Ты мечтал стать музыкантом, Мунаката. Когда ты сказал мне это, ты впервые поделился чем-то настолько личным.  
Эмоции — неуправляемые, бесполезные, всесильные — захлёстывают Мунакату с головой, уносят ураганным вихрем, поднимают в сердце шторм. Суо видит это так ясно, словно испытывает сам: растерянный взгляд Мунакаты утягивает его за собой в самый эпицентр бури.  
— Помнишь нашу первую встречу? Я зажёг твою сигарету с помощью своей силы.  
Он расслабленно откидывается на спинку дивана, прикрывая глаза, чувствуя, как штиль вновь воцаряется в его среде обитания — штиль и безбрежный океан.  
— Я тогда сразу понял, что ты Синий король. Я видел синее пламя вокруг тебя и свою кровь на твоих руках. Ты убьёшь меня, Мунаката Рейши.  
Мунаката хмурится, и под его возмущённым взглядом — да что ты такое несёшь, Суо Микото?! — Суо погружается в самую пучину океана.  
 _Только тебе это под силу._  
Только тебе это позволено.  
Суо дёргает уголком губ:  
— Шутка, Му-на-ка-та. 


End file.
